Prince of Snakes
by Blazenix
Summary: Draco's father is an alcoholic, Harry's parents are over protective. Two boys, two different situations. Draco plans to take over, will Harry join him? Or push him away, will their parents ever be reunited? Or fall apart? SLASH! NO FLAMES! Read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

**Finally back in the writing business!**

**Prince of Snakes**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The Slytherin palace was a dark and beautiful place. Which would be no problem if you liked things dark and beautiful, it would be the same beauty people would see in stalagmite and stalacites in a dark damp cave, the Slytherin Palace is mistaken to be evil from the darkness at a first glance but if you looked closer you could see emeralds glistening from the rims of the palace. A hidden beauty.

The Slytherin palace towers over the city of Occultus, the city lives in peace because they rarely see the Slytherin bloodline anymore infact for six years, instead there are rumours that the castle is either haunted or deserted and the city was happily run by Cornelious Fudge.

Inside the palace a conversation took place, a very loud conversation.

"Father enough of your grieving, its been six years! Mother wouldn't have wanted you to grieve for this long would she?"

Young Draco Malfoy was the heir to the Slytherin throne, he was in the libary with his father, his father with his back to him in the dusty armchair. Draco had spent six years of his young life locked away in his own castle, because six years ago his mother had died of childbirth both his mother and his sibling had died that day.

Lucius took a swig of whiskey in his wine glass.

"What would you know! Have you've ever been in love Draco?" Lucius got up from his chair and faced his son with his cold steel eyes.

"You're just a child, you have no idea what its like to lose your soulmate!"

Draco didn't know what to say, he stood there speechless as his father continued his drunken rant.

"She was everything to me! WE WERE ALWAYS GOING TO BE TOGETHER! SHE'S DEAD AND WHAT DID SHE LEAVE BEHIND? A USELESS SON LIKE YOU!"

Lucius smashed his wine glass, breathing heavily from his rant.

That truly stung Draco, didn't he realize he was hurting just as much as he was?

Lucius stood there waiting for an answer, when Draco realized this he looked at his father and said, "No I've never been love...I may have never experienced that feeling..."

Lucius started to look smug until Draco continued talking.

"But I do know a two things..."

"And what's that?" spat Lucius.

"One: My mother wouldn't have wanted you to live you life like your living now,"

Lucius snorted at his son's comment.

"And two: I didn't just lose my mother and sibling that day," Draco started to walk away from his father and turned his head towards him when he reached the door.

"I lost my father too,"

Draco walked out wanting to leave his prison that was called his home.

Lucius heart sank at this, he turned to the whiskey bottle for his comfort, picked up his armchair facing the window and drank.

He pushed the guilt to one side and decided it was Draco who was wrong. His son will come back grovelling and then he will see who is wrong.

* * *

Down in Occultus, there was a family of three living in a fairly large mansion called Grimmuald Palace, there lived the noble Sirius Black his mate, Remus Lupin and his godson Harry Potter.

Sirius walked past the portraits of his family.

"Harry?"

Sirius found Remus in the living room.

"Remus where's Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Harry? I'm not sure...last time I saw him he was in the gardens but..."

Sirius ran to the gardens like his life depended on it.

"Harry? Harry!"

"Umm Sirius," a voice spoke gaining Sirius's attention, Sirius pinpointed the voice to the tree next to him and there he saw his godson sitting on the tree.

Sirius looked embarrassed at his own overreaction.

"Don't do that to me Harry!"

"What? I'm not even allowed go to gardens anymore?" argued Harry jumping down from the tree.

"Don't speak to me like that Harry James Potter!"

"You were the one who overeacted for the third time this month!"

"I do not overeact Harry...I just worry..."

"Whatever..." Harry began to walk away until Sirius grabbed him by the arm.

"Where are you going now?" growled Sirius.

"To my room! Seems like the only place where you aren't breathing down my neck!"

Harry ran up to his room, leaving a fuming Sirius behind.

Remus went up to Sirius.

"Sirius...Harry's a teenager he needs some space, like you do sometimes,"

"But why can't he see that I'm doing it for his own good? He has to stay in the Grimmulad Palace at all times, for his own god damned safety!"

Sirius stormed off in a rage, leaving behind a sad looking Remus.

Sirius can be so hard to talk to sometimes.

* * *

Draco packed his things away in his bag, what his father said was the last straw! He wanted to be free damn it!

"Master?" asked a timid voice from behind him.

"Dobby I am leaving Slytherin Palace inform my father once I'm gone,"

"Wait master! I have something for you,"

Draco raised an eyebrow, Dobby was never this lively before.

Dobby came back and handed Draco a very heavy book.

"Mistress Narcissa wanted me to give this you, if you've ever wanted to leave Slytherin Palace,"

Draco opened the book and a piece of parchment fell out.

_**To my darling son,**_

_**if Dobby's given this to you that means I'm no longer alive and you want to leave home. Leaving home isn't a bad thing it's just the reason for it that concerns me. **_

_**I know your father may be unemotional if I die**_

_'Got that right!'_

_**But please understand that, its just his way with dealing with pain. He doesn't know how to express it.**_

_**Anyway this book has been handed down in the Malfoy family (I stole it from your father) this will allow you to be as powerful as Salazar Slytherin himself.**_

_**Your mother, Narissa.**_

_**XXX**_

Draco felt tears sting his eyes as he opened the book.

"Summoning of the snakes spell, **voco serpentes!**"

A sum of hissing sounds could be heard on the ground, the floor was covered with snakes and some wrapped around Draco's legs to appreciate their new master.

One of the snakes laid against one of the spells in the book indicating Draco should read it.

"To speak parseltongue, **sermo serpentes**!"

The hissing of the snakes suddenly turned to voices, all of the rejoicing for their master.

Draco laughed as he felt power of Salazar run through his vains, all Dobby could do is watch feeling helpless.

* * *

Harry felt his blood boil, he had enough. It was like he was a prisoner in his own home, in fact his _house_ hadn't felt like a home in years, maybe when they were a family but ever since the incident with his blood born family, his godfather was constantly breathing down his neck!

Afterall if Sirius doubted him so much, he'll might have to confirm his doubts.

Harry began to pack his things away. He'll show them.

Harry Potter was not helpless.

He left a note on his bed and left the room with a single glance.

Grimmulad Palace was no home.

* * *

Draco was dressed in a emerald green silk cloak, feeling finally free and powerful. The street was full of people and yet passed Draco by without a second glance. In Occultus no one remembered the ones who used to rule them.

A albino snake slithered onto Draco's shoulder and whispered into his master's ear.

_**"What is wrong master?"**_

_**"Nothing is wrong my pet. I am happy, I am free."**_

_**"And yet you seem sad master, why?"**_

_**"My people do not remember me, or their true rulers, they think we have died. And that makes me feel disappointed,"**_

Draco noticed how dirty and ragged all the peasants were, when his father ruled all the people were happy, proud and hardly any misery but now everything seemed dulled and battered down like a dark cloud desended over the city.

Draco tapped the nearest person next to him.

"Excuse me sir, but I have to ask, why is everyone so miserable?"

"Tch. Everyone is unhappy since that man claimed himself ruler!" growled the man unpleasantly spitting on the ground at the end of his sentence. Draco made a grim look on his face as the man continued his story.

"I suppose someone had to take control, since the King bless his soul locked himself in his castle...unfortunely the wrong person's taken control..."

"How so?" Draco asked quitely.

"Well since that Corny Fudge taken control, Gryffindor's king has taken advantage, and that stupid idiot of a ruler, allows those Gryffindors to tax us! As well as himself! We barely have enough food to feed ourselves! And still, still they get they're soliders to steal from us!"

The man breathed in heavily after his rant then he sighed.

"I'm sorry...but it's been hard these last six years, too long and too hard."

Draco put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"I understand. And I promise you I'll return Slytherin to its glory,"

"What do you mean by that lad?" ask the man eyeing Draco supsiously.

"Where's Fudge's home?" Draco said changing the subject.

"...Not too far away from here...just down the street..."

"Thank you,"

* * *

Harry walked down the street feeling happy and free until a thought dawned on his mind.

Where was he going to stay now?

He stopped at an Inn called Silver Snakes.

Although inside was dirty, dusty and had a strange odour that smelled oddly of rotting fish.

"Excuse me, may I rent a room here?" Harry asked.

"Do I know ya? You look fimilar..." asked the man.

"I don't...think so..." Harry said looking confused.

"You've got permmisson?" the man grinned showing off his yellow teeth.

"Permisson?"

"The law says, you gotta get permisson from Fudge or buy a house or on the streets. Though buying houses are almost impossible!" chuckled the man.

"Well I guess I'll have to see him then," Harry nodded and walked out.

"Good luck boy, you'll need it," the man laughed loudly.

* * *

Lucius started to get irritated, where is that brat?

It's been three hours and he still hasn't come to him to grovell!

"DOBBY!" roared Lucius.

There was a crack, and Dobby meekly stood beside his master.

"Yes master?" Dobby asked

"Fetch my son from his room, about time that brat learns some manners,"

"I- I can't master..."

"Why not?" growled Lucius as he spun around facing his servant.

"B-b-because he's gone,"

"GONE? GONE WHERE?" Lucius roughly grabbed Dobby by the front of his pillow case.

"ANSWER ME!"

"H-h-he didn't say sir," mumbled Dobby.

Lucius dropped Dobby to the floor.

"I'm dissapointed in you Dobby, however it's no worry, Draco wouldn't survive out there on his own. He'll be back,"

* * *

Remus knocked softly on Harry's door.

"Harry, open up it's Remus,"

Hearing no answer he knocked again.

"Harry?"

Remus went inside Harry's dark empty room, the first thing he noticed was how clean his room was, usually his room was quite messy so this pleased Remus at first.

Then Remus took another glance around then he realized the room was empty not a single thing was out, this worried him.

He approached the bed ready to shake Harry to wake up.

"Harry what happened to your-"

The was was empty.

"HARRY!"

"Remus what's wrong?" Sirius asked running into the room.

"Harry...he's gone..."

"Gone? What do you mean..."

Sirius spotted a piece of parchment on the floor.

_**Dear Sirius and Remus,**_

_**I've decided to move on with my life and get a place for myself. I love you both dearly but I can't keep living in the past anymore. I've tried to tell you so many times but you won't listen to me. You don't listen and hear what I have to say.**_

_**I promise I'll keep in touch and I'll tell you where I'm living at when I feel the time is right. Love you,**_

_**Harry.**_

Sirius ripped the letter to shreds in a rage.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS! HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO US!"

Remus scowled when he heard his mate's words until Sirius began sobbing curled up on the floor.

"The very thing...I've feared most has happened..." sobbed Sirius.

Remus put his arms around him in comfort.

"Shh...don't you worry, he'll come back..." Remus said in a soothing voice.

Both parents just hoped, prayed that their adopted son was safe and that wherever he was in the rain he at least had shelter.

* * *

The rain poured down Harry's face as he looked up at the huge building, it was made of white pristine marble and could be seen miles away.

Harry began to feel nervousness down in the pit of his stomach as he climbed up the miles of steps towards the Leader's home.

He walked inside the large entrance hall, straight down the hall from Harry's view was a receptionist that looked fairly bored as a man tried to talk to her.

"I've lost my home! You've got to help me get another one!" begged the man.

"The leader has stated those with a black mark on their file are not allowed to be rehomed,"

"But it wasn't my fault that Fudge decided to take away my house!"

"It was your fault however that you decided to run a protest against Fudge, so you losing your house is you problem now," yawned the receptionist beckoning the security trolls foward with her hand.

The security troll grunted as he grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and dragged him on the floor.

Harry gulped as the receptionist yelled "Next!"

"Urm, I would like to find somewhere to live please,"

"Wait a second as we check your file," replied the receptionist flicking her fingers and a white feather appeared above the file after a few minutes the feather turned black and slid inside the folder.

"There seems to be a slight issue Mr. Potter," stated the receptionist opening the file to the page where the feather was in.

"And what problem is that?" asked Harry.

"That you immigrated here when you were eight, you haven't lived here long enough to be granted your own propety and home."

"What? I've been here for eight years!"

"And need to be here for twenty, you can always come back in another twelve years," the receptionist smirked.

Harry walked away annoyed, where was he going to live now?

He stormed down the steps but he was so angry he didn't look where he was going, he stumbled over and fell.

_'Why don't I feel pain?'_ thought Harry expecting a blow.

He felt two arms around to support him, he looked up and saw two light grey eyes with a smirk.

"Well hello, who are you?" asked the boy.

**

* * *

**

Well I wonder what's going to happen next hm?

**Why is Sirius so protective?**

**It'll be revealed in later chapters, but its a very good one.**

**Lucius is a jerk!**

**He'll be a jerk for a while will he change? Maybe.**

**You suck at writing!**

**Charming. And how was your day?**

**READ, REVIEW! Keep the story going!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

**Occultus means hidden and concealed**

**I decided to name the city this because it should send an air of mystery.**

**

* * *

**Draco had a smirk place on his face as he climbed up the marble steps to the Leaders home, excited at the thought of conquest.

He then noticed a beautiful young boy with black hair and stunning green eyes storming down the steps.

He stopped in his tracks. He couldn't stop staring at the boy and didn't move a muscle until the boy tripped.

Draco swooped in and caught the boy in arms. He noticed the boy had his eyes screwed shut and couldn't help but lightly chuckle at his cuteness.

The boy gazed up his beautiful green eyes up at Draco.

"Well hello, who are you?" Draco asked silkily giving a smirk.

The boy's face turned bright red and hastily pushed Draco's arms away standing up straight.

"Um-um. Sorry about that!" mumbled the boy.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Hm?"

"You. Who are you?" smiled Draco.

"Oh my name is Harry sir. Harry Potter," he mumbled not meeting his gaze.

"Pleasure to meet you," Draco nodded his head his smirk never leaving his features.

_****__"Masster what a pretty thing you've met," _the albino snake hissed in Draco's ear.

Harry gawped at Draco as if he grown a second head.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Did you just call me _pretty_?" Harry exclaimed a faint red blush on his cheeks.

"You. Heard that." Draco stated raising his eyebrows.

**_"Masster he can hear uss! He iss sspecial! Letss keep him! Pleasse masster?"_ **the albino snaked cried gleefully.

Draco seemed to think about it. He liked the look of the boy.

Harry however looked at Draco as if he gone mad. _'What the hell?' _

"Are you just a creepy pervert or something?" Harry yelled a little too loudly.

The green eyed boy decided to run off. He didn't trust Draco one bit.

**_"Aww masster...he esscaped usss."_** the albino snake hissed sadly.

"We will deal with him later my pet, for now we have bigger things on our mind,"

* * *

Cornelius Fudge resided in his comfy armchair with a glass of port in his hand. His surroundings were rich and luxirous with a warm fire gently glowing in the room.

But then again with the amount of money he was getting from the kingdom of Gryffindor and the taxes from Occultus. How could he not be in a lavished and exspensive house.

His life has certainly made a turn for the better. He grew up as a poor boy and only got lucky when he landed a job as an assistant to the King's advisor, when the advisor died of old age he became the advisor himself.

Then six years ago during the tradgedy to the King's consort, King Lucius went into a depressed state and never left the castle. Not that Cornelius tried to convince him otherwise.

Especially since Albus the King of Gryffindor helped him realise if King Luciuis stayed in that state. That it would be Fudge that gains power. Obviously the Prince is far too young to care about such matters as these. Hell his father probably have killed him by now.

Not that Fudge wanted that to happen. But more over he wouldn't like to think about it.

Fudge sipped a bit more of his port. Everything was perfect for him.

Suddenly the fire died out. Leaving the room bleak.

Fudge grumbled as he got up from his armchair setting aside his port. How did the fire die out so quickly?

He muttered a simple fire starting spell causing the warmth of the fire to return. He went to sit back down.

But the fire died again and this time something made his glass of port crash and splatter all over the floor.

"What the?" Fudge grabbed an nearby umbrella in defense and began branishing it as if it was a sword.

"Come on out show yourself!"

A cold chuckle reached Fudge's ears. As a young male stepped forward in the shadows.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Fudge demanded angrily.

The young male smirked.

"Who am I? I am the rightful ruler to the throne," drawled the blonde male approaching him.

"How dare you! I should have you kn-" Fudge was silenced as a crowd of snakes began binding his feet and hands together.

"I should have **you** know Fudge. I am the rightful heir to the throne. And although I appreciate you _intelligent _service," the boy drawled sarcastily.

"It is time to claimed back my place,"

"P-prince Draco?" Fudge stuttered pathetically.

"That is me," Draco nodded looking down at him.

"My god! I'm so sorry! It wasn't me! It was King Dumbledore's idea! I didn't want to be apart of it! Please, please forgive me!"

Draco highly considered kicking the snivelling man in the face. But when he looked at the portly little man with grey ruffled hair again. He came to realise something.

He didn't seem like the monster the peasants were making out to be.

But rather a bumbling foolish coward.

"Ah, so you realise your crimes? Very well I shall grant you you mercy,"

"Oh thank you sire, thank you! I will be forever grateful! Thank you!"

"You shall be sentenced to two years in Azkaban,"

Fudge's face paled and mouth opened in horror. He highly resembled a fish out of water.

"A-a-azkaban? I won't survive there! I'll die there!"

True, Azkaban was a cruel dark place.

Hidden on a remote island, although most people would say if they've been there they didn't really need water or walls to keep the prisoners in, most of them go insane by fear and is quite rightly described as hell on Earth.

The most notorious criminals resided there from all the kingdoms. Though iit didn't matter where you were from.

Because it didn't matter there.

"For treason Fudge? I am being kind. You should be thankful I give you a chance to live and redeem yourself rather than kill you on the spot!"

The man was dragged away by the snakes. While Draco decided to make himself known.

As Fudge slid slowly away due to his weight guards dressed in a pale green uniform rushed into the room, "Stay where you are!"

Draco turned to glare at them cooly. The guards stopped in their tracks staring at the man being dragged away by snakes.

One of the guards named Kingsley stepped forward.

"I recognise you, your a Malfoy aren't you?"

"That is is correct,"

"Have you finally decided to take your rightful place on the throne?"

"Yes, unfortunately my father has yet to retain his,"

"Then you have my loyalty,"

The young prince was surpised at this and expected the guards to be more loyal to Fudge.

Kingsley seemed to read his mind.

"Most of us aren't in support of frauds, sire. We only followed him because we had too,"

The other guards behind him nodded in support. Draco smiled.

Perhaps gaining power wasn't going to be as difficult as he thought it would be.

* * *

The next morning Harry was cold and hungry. He sat in the corner on the street breathing on his freezing knuckles in a desperate attempt to make them warmer.

He then noticed several happy people in the street running through. Until a grey haired man turned to him and said "Today is not a day to be sad my dear boy! It is a happy happy day!"

Harry decided to follow the crowd in curiosity, as the crowd gathered he could barely see the blonde boy up on the balcony up high above everyone else.

"My people of Occultus, there is a new leader now. I the crown prince Draco Malfoy has now taken the opportunity to regain my rightful place on the throne!"

The crowd murmured excitedly at the thought of a new leader.

"What about Fudge?" asked a man in the crowd.

"Cornelius Fudge has been dealt with in a fair punishment, I shall try and fix the mess he has made to this kingdom,"

The crowd cheered in sheer joy finally justice was coming for the last few years of heartache.

Draco noticed Harry in the crowd.

**_"Masster! Pleassse can you take him? He is a ssspecial boy! We need to know why he hearsss usss" _**the albino snake rasped in his ear.

Draco considered this. Harry was very beautiful, although Draco hasn't met many people his own age, the boy fansinated him and Draco wanted to know more about him.

He considered it a bit strange if he just waltsed up to him and ask him to come inside the palace with him, so he quietly ordered of the guards to escort him to the palace.

* * *

Harry's stomach lurched as he saw Draco up above. There was something about him he couldn't quite put his finger on.

But he certainly didn't trust him.

"Hey you!" yelled a softly gruff voice. Harry's head turned towards the voice.

He saw a person slightly taller, quite large and fat in size. He hardly had any neck, thick gorrilla arms, a flat nose and black hair in a bowl pudding styled haircut.

Harry instantly thought of his cousin Dudley.

"Yes?" Harry asked politely as he could noticing the guards uniform.

Though he wasn't afraid to stand up for himself he knew to be careful around the guards.

"His majesty Prince Draco Malfoy has requested your presence," grunted the guard.

"Although I am flattered by the request...I'm afraid I'll have to decline I have other important thing to do,"

The guard just huffed and grabbed by the scruff of the neck and carried him under his arm.

Harry was enraged at this and attempted to stuggle every step of the way gaining some odd looks by the crowd.

* * *

Draco was sat in the comfy arm chair. He gazed at his surroundings and quite frankly hated them.

It looked...far too strange. The wallpaper was decorated in swirls of purple and lime green.

His thoughts about burning off the wallpaper was interrupted as Harry was flung into the room landing on the floor.

"Here he is your majesty," grunted the guard.

The prince stared down at Harry's roughed up appearance before snapping his head to the guard angrily.

"What did you do? Sit on him? Take better care of our guests Crabbe!"

The guard left the room not wanting to cause any more trouble.

Draco gazed at Harry with a small smile on his lips.

"What's this is about?" Harry asked angrily.

The young prince raised his eyebrows in surpise.

"Nothing, I would like to know you better that's all," Draco said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh-huh," Harry nodded obviously not believing him.

The albino snake slithered down Draco's sleeve and crawled up Harry's leg till she finally reached his shoulder.

**_"Hello boy,"_** whispered the snake.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "H-hello?"

**_"Sso it iss true! You can underssstand me,"_**

Harry's eyes flicked to Draco who was watching in keen interest.

**_"I guess so..."_** Harry muttered back in parsel tongue without realising it.

Draco rested his chin on his hand trying to assess this boy and his talent. To him it seem sweeter that he didn't realise his talents.

**_"Boy how have you came to be to learn parseltongue?"_**

**_"Parseltongue?"_**

**_"The language of the sssnakes my dear boy! How iss it that you can undersstand me without a sspell?"_** rasped the albino snake.

**_"I don't know, how can I speak a language when I don't even realise I'm speaking it,"_**

**__****_"This calls for an investagation,"_** Draco smoothly said in parseltongue.

Harry paused to look at Draco. The albino snake slithered back to Draco.

"Look Harry was it? Please stay here for a few days,"

"Why should I stay here?"

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" the prince responded sharply.

"I still don't want to," Harry replied stubbornly "You can't force me to stay,"

"I can if I wanted too," Draco responded cooly "I am not saying you should stay here forever, but I would like to make a friend of you,"

"Why?" the green eyed boy asked suspiciously.

"Because you fascinate me. Plus I would like to know how you required the gift of parseltongue wouldn't you?"

Harry thought about it, thinking about it. He has little dwellings on his true hertiage.

Perhaps with the young Prince's help he could finally have the answers he's looking for about his past.

Something Sirius and Remus seem unwilling to talk about.

Draco stuck out his hand offering friendship.

"Friends?"

Harry stared at the hand for a short time before finally taking it and shook. But it didn't remove the troubled look on his face.

"Friends for now,"

"That's all I ask for Harry," smirked Draco

* * *

**A/N: Okay to clear up any messes. People do use spells in this story. However usually they have some level of importance in society. For example Cornelius Fudge would know basic spells because he has**

**some form of power. Though he ISN'T powerful enough to deflect royalty. Since really he isn't supposed to be in the position he is in.**

**Yes the Dursleys shall rear their ugly heads in this story too.**

**Of course Harry won't trust just Draco yet. Regardless of shaking his hand.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

It became obvious to Draco that Harry did not completely trust him.

He could easily tell by the looks the boy gave him as he had a guard lead them the guest bedroom.

"This shall be your room for now," Draco stated.

Harry looked around the ruby red room it contained a double bed in Indian red sheets with silk pillows, a comfy armchair in the corner and large maple wardrobe at the side.

"I bet this beats sleeping on the streets," remarked the prince trying to lighten the mood.

The boy felt relieved when he saw Harry's mouth trying to tug down a smile. At least the boy was slightly better.

But Harry didn't move from his spot in the room until the Prince and the guard left. When they did Harry wasted no time in hurling himself on the bed and relaxing in the sheer comfort of the duvet covers.

Though the black haired boy wouldn't admit this to anyone.

He actually really liked this room.

Of course he'd stay a _few_ days, not really like he has anywhere else to stay. All he hoped was that Sirius and Remus wouldn't be angry with him for running away.

Now Harry thought about it. He started to wonder whether running away was the right thing to do or not.

All he seemed to prove was that he was temperamental and didn't really proved to them or himself really that he can handle things without being protected all time.

If there was some way to do this then his running away would seem reasonable not childish.

Harry's thoughts paused as he noticed a boa constrictor curling around him. The young boy paled a great deal.

He was not really afraid of snakes, but this snake was eight feet long! He was about the push the snake off unfortunately the snake wrapped around his arm rending him to use only his legs.

**_"Master Harry ssseems sstartled...did I frighten you masster?" _**the snake suddenly hissed.

The young boy gulped trying to soothe his dry throat.

_**"...Yes you did"**_

**_"I am so sssorry massster," _**the snake hissed softly.

**_"...why are you here?"_** Harry glanced at the snake.

**_"I am a gift to you from Lord Malfoy,"_**

The green eyed boy looked bewildered, what gain would the prince get by giving him a snake for a pet?

**_"That's...nice,"_** Harry muttered not wanting to sound rude.

The boa constrictor seemed pleased as it hissed softly flickering its tongue.

Though it could be a trick of the light. Harry could have sworn that the snake was smiling.

**_"Masster Harry is unhappy tell me whats troubling you, that is what I am here for,"_**

The boa constrictor lifting its tail and used the tip to stroke the young boy's black hair.

In which Harry supposed was the serpents way of trying to comfort him.

But it felt too strange to him.

**_"Umm...well," _**Unsure of whether to tell the truth or lie. He thought he risk telling the truth.

**_"I suppose I am unhappy because I miss my guardians Remus and Sirius,"_**

Harry thought of his feathered friend at home.

His lovely snowy white owl and the only thing he had close to a friend at aged eleven.

Sure he had Remus and Sirius. But really he couldn't whisper his secrets to them like he did Hedwig every night.

**_"Also I miss one of my only friends Hedwig, she is a snowy owl you see,"_**

Harry wondered if the snake would actually eat his friend if she were there.

**_"What happened why isss it that your all alone now?"_**

The boy paused.

**_"...I ran away."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because I am tired of being a prisoner," _**Harry muttered darkly.

After a brief awkward silence, the snake stared at him intently.

Really he didn't feel all that comfortable with a boa constrictor wrapped around him like this.

**_"Um I would really like to sleep now..."_** he softly whispered.

Trying to make a feeble excuse to make the snake leave. He yawned loudly to keep up the act.

**_"Of courssse as you wissh masster Harry,"_**

The large boa constrictor slithered out the room in the way he came through a small inside window that was slightly open above his bed.

Harry waited a few seconds for deciding whether the snake was gone or not.

Once he felt safe that the snake was gone he slid underneath the covers and forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

The boa constrictor slipped into the study area of where the young Prince Draco Malfoy was casually sitting reading a book titled _'Salzarr and Parseltounges'._

**_"Ah, I see your back," _**greeted Draco snapping the book shut and set is aside on the desk. **_"How was the talk with Harry?"_**

**_"I think I may have frightened him, but he did tell me sssome thingss Master,"_**

**_"And what things did he tell you?"_ **Draco asked in curiosity.

He knew due to Harry's lack of trust he wouldn't tell him many things, the young prince thought if he'd give him a friend then he'd know more about the stunning boy.

Though he knew that even a fellow parseltongue wouldn't completely trust a snake.

**_"He told me he ran away from his guardians because he was tired of being a prisoner,"_**

Draco's stomach lurched. For he knew what it felt like to be a prisoner.

**_"Perhapsss the way to Massster Harry's heart is to treat him like hess free?"_** the boa constrictor offered.

_**"Perhaps," **_murmured Draco.

He head snapped towards a guard with a purple turban in the doorway who as soon as he was spotted looked sheepish.

He may have been trying to eavesdrop.

"Yes?" Draco harshly spat "Do you have a reason to be here or are you just wasting your time trying to meddle in my business?"

The guard paled and shifted uncomfortably.

"U-u-uh I w-w-wasn't trying to meddle s-s-sire I swear!"

"Then what reason do you have to be here?"

"U-u-um I c-c-come here when I am free f-f-from work," mumbled the man.

The guard continued weak excuses until Draco finally said: "Alright enough! Your stuttering is giving me a headache,"

Of course the man scrambled from the room at the opportunity.

Draco continued to glare that the spot the man was until he turned to the snake.

**_"It says in the book that almost all natural parseltongues are descended from Salzar Slytherin himself. Thats interesting,"_**

Draco had an odd smile on his face before turning to the snake and said**_ "I am tired, I shall retire now,"_**

The boa constrictor slivered away. Draco retired into Fudge's old room.

He knew it wouldn't exactly fit his tastes.

* * *

Quirrell shifted along the corridor. He knew that the Prince Draco was asleep. While he was asleep he could talk to his _real_ master.

He went into a secret room that strangely looked like a cleaning cupboard on the outside, but on the inside was a vast empty space.

"Master?" called Quirrell quietly.

A dark and cool voice filled the room. _"Yes my loyal servant what is it?"_

"The prince has returned...he wants to restore the Slytherin Kingdom,"

_"Thats good..."_Quirrell looked uncomfortable for a moment.

_"What aren't you telling me Quirrell,"_ the voice asked sharply.

"Well," the man gulped "Seems like the prince has made a friend named Harry...Potter..."

He was unsure of how his master would react.

_"Ah...so the boy still lives,"_

"You know him my lord?"

_"Yes, though I highly doubt he remembers me, his living may be to our advantage.."_

The voice laughed a cold heartless laugh that would make the bravest man shudder.

_"Harry Potter is the key to my revival!"_

* * *

Harry woke up and stretched his arms in the morning sunlight.

He expected to be in his room with Hedwig resting on his window sill as always.

But when he realised where he was let out a sigh of disappointment.

There he spotted a neatly folded pile of clothes on his bed with a note on top. Which said:

_'Dear Harry, _

_Here is some nice clean clothes for you to wear. Please get rid of those ratty rags you were wearing yesterday_

_They really do not suit you. Bin them._

_Love Your Prince Draco Malfoy.'_

Harry frowned. Thats a bit rude. He suspected a prince would have more manners.

Calling his clothes rags. Not like he had **loads** of money and can buy some more.

There was a nice soft white shirt with emerald and red stitching embroidering the sleeves and the hem of it. Along with a pair of black trousers if you'd look closely you could see two small snakes decorating the hips. But they were the same size as Harry's fingernail.

Harry had to admit to himself.

They were lovely looking clothes.

* * *

When the Prince glanced at Harry he felt a sudden warmth rushing to his cheeks. Harry when cleaned up was really really beautiful.

True his jet black hair was still slightly scruffy. But the green he was wearing really brought out his stunning eyes. Of course he hated those awful glasses that masked his beauty.

He just wanted to snatch them from his face and snap them in two. Although by the tape keeping them together. Someone tried that before.

"Good morning sire," Harry greeted trying to be respectful.

"Good morning Harry, you know you can call me Draco," smiled the Prince stepping up close to Harry.

The green eyed boy gave an uncomfortable look as the prince started to try to neaten his hair. Perhaps Draco could convince the boy to cut it.

Draco brushed a tuft of fringe out the way and revealed a jagged small scar on his forehead.

"How did you get that?" Draco asked in surprise.

Harry stepped back a bit and covered his fringe in front of his forehead again.

"I have no idea. I've had it since I was a baby," admitted Harry.

Personally Harry hated his scar from an early age and purposely let his fringe cover his forehead to hide it away.

Draco gave a confused look.

The boy fascinated him more and more everyday.

"Well, Harry I have discovered something interesting about natural born parseltongues. Apparently most of them are descendants of Salzar Slytherin himself,"

"I am sorry to inform you sir, but that is not true, I come from the Gryffindor Kingdom as did my parents,"

The face the slytherin prince made was absolutely priceless in Harry's opinion.

**He **was a gryffindor? Draco often heard his father talking about the Gryffindor Kingdom, the way his father described them were thick skulled morons who bred with each other like rabbits.

The young Prince certainly couldn't imagine a beautiful young boy coming from a kingdom like that.

Then again Draco learned from experience that his father wasn't always right.

"Be that as is may, there may be someone of relation to you that is a Slytherin, maybe your grandparents?"

"I-I don't really no anything about my family sir," muttered Harry looking slightly embarrassed.

Draco waited for him to give him the reason why.

"They died when I was a baby, I don't even really know how, the relatives I lived with at the time didn't tell me,"

Harry avoided the Prince's gaze.

How could he understand him? Draco was born and raised in high class while he was raised to be servant.

Not that he'd tell the blond this right now.

He'd rather try and forget that part of his life.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted as a guard barged through the door.

"Sire, a message from the King of Gryffindor," rasped the guard who looked considerably larger than Draco and Harry. He had dull eyes and broad shoulders with gorilla like arms and short brisly hair.

He had a yellowish envelope with a red wax seal that had the letter **'G'** on it.

"Thank you Goyle," grumbled Draco who couldn't stand being interrupted.

As the guard left, the Prince briskly opened the envelope, pulled out the parchment and read the letter written in red writing.

_'Dear Prince of Slytherin,_

_I am delighted to hear you have regained the throne. However Fudge and I has come to terms and agreements._

_We both agreed that I would get a considerable profit of the taxes of Slytherin._

_I hope to hear from you and come to accept this agreement as well,_

_Albus Dumbledore,'_

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked catching Draco's angry face.

Draco said nothing as he pushed past him toward his desk angrily muttering "We'll talk later,"

He grabbed the quill, dipped it in emerald ink and wrote:

_'Dear King Albus,_

_I am sorry but the agreement is no longer valuable to us. I have to focus on looking after the kingdom and fix Fudge's messes._

_I hope you understand._

_Prince Draco Malfoy,'_

As he passed the letter to a guard to be send. He rested his hands to his face and hoped that his decision was the right one.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm not going to make Draco and Harry fall head over heels in love yet like I do my other stories.**

**I know that sometimes in order to truely love someone you need to want to know them first. I do believe in love at first sight though.**

**My parents tell me this was the case with them.**

**But with Draco who's 16 years old here its going to come slower seeing as he's still a teen.**

**I don't really want to make Dumbledore a bad guy. But his reasonings shall come next chapter.**

**And guess whos the mysterious voice. *grin***

**Till Next time.**

**Blazie.**


End file.
